Spare Parts
by WitandAmbition
Summary: Spare ideas and scenes which pop into my head but never develop from there. Each of them is up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Sirius lives, eventual Harry/Susan**

Despite living together, Sirius and Harry hardly saw each other. Harry was nearing the end of his Auror training and when he came home, he went straight to bed. Every Friday night, if Harry wasn't on an assignment, Sirius insisted they eat dinner together, but even then, Harry's head usually drooped toward his meal. One time he'd even face-planted in his pasta, but instead of laughing, Sirius' heart broke.

In the beginning, Ginny had accompanied them at dinner, and then would follow Harry up to his room. Sirius, who might have been a masochist, listened at the door once but heard only Harry's snores. Judging by Ginny's expression when she'd emerge from the room long after Harry went to work, nothing sexual ever happened on those nights.

"It'll get better once he's an actual Auror," Sirius offered, feeling some pity for her. "Right now they're trying to weed out the trainees who can't take it."

Ginny grunted and slammed a mug on the counter. "Yeah, and then he'll expect me to pop out kids." She looked around the kitchen. "Don't you have coffee?"

"We're tea drinkers," Sirius said apologetically. "I can spike it if you want."

"Yes, please," she said a bit too fervently.

She'd stopped coming to the house so often after that conversation. Privately, Sirius was hoping she and Harry would break up soon. He liked Ginny as a person, but he didn't think she and Harry were right for each other. They were better off as friends than as a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Pettigrew was huddled into a ball and whimpering. Occasionally Harry could discern a gobbled plea for mercy among the sobs. Looking annoyed, Black flicked Snape's wand at the shuddering form. Pettigrew's limbs snapped to his body, which became rigid. As Professor Lupin further bound him with a rope, Pettigrew stared up at them with wide, frightened eyes.

"There," Lupin said, stepping to survey their handiwork. "I don't think he can escape that. Should we _Stupefy_ him as well?"

"Good idea," said Black, and waved the wand again. Pettigrew's eyes glazed over, though they did not close. "Oh, man that's creepy. He looks even stupider now."

Lupin rolled his eyes and went over to bind Snape's unconscious body, too.

"Professor…" Hermione began hesitantly. "Why'd he go to your office if you're not friends? I-Is tonight a full moon?"

Whirling around to face her, Lupin's mouth opened and then snapped closed. A look of horror overcame his face.

"Merlin, you're right," he said. "Sirius, you better get them out of here."

Black looked down disdainfully at Snape and Pettigrew's bodies. "What about them? Should I leave them for you?"

"You can't," Lupin said, shaking his head. "Harry's more important than a petty school rivalry."

After a moment, Black looked at Harry, a grin cracking his gaunt face. "Yeah," he said softly. "Yeah, he definitely is."

An explosion took place in Harry's chest, his heart pounding fiercely against his ribcage. At last he was going to have a real family.

Since Hermione was the best at the levitation spell, she was the one who floated Snape and Pettigrew to the castle. Harry supported Ron with the great, hulking black dog at his side. Behind them came the howls of a werewolf, but Harry knew they were safe. Sirius had made sure the passage was closed before they left Lupin alone in the shack.

Dumbledore didn't look surprised when they began telling him the story. He did, however, give the dog a long, perusing gaze. Harry left the part about Sirius being an Animagus until the very end.

"I'm sorry, Dumbledore," Sirius said once he'd reverted back to his human form. "We did it for Remus."

"And to prove you could, no doubt," Dumbledore said wryly. "Don't worry, Sirius. We'll get you exonerated."

Despite Dumbledore's protests, Sirius got custody of Harry. He refused to let Harry return to the Dursley household. Unfortunately he was confined to the hospital for three months after the trial, and so Harry spent the summer with Sirius' cousin, Andromeda Tonks while Sirius was in recovery. The happiest moment in his life was when they all gathered for Christmas. Never before had Harry gotten so many presents. He would always remember it as the first holiday he spent with his family.

When Harry's name was drawn out of the Goblet, Sirius used his connections at the Ministry to get Harry out of the Triwizard Tournament. Amelia Bones also ordered an investigation to see who might have tampered with the Goblet of Fire. They discovered that Barty Crouch was under the Imperius Curse by his own son. Sirius was disappointed that he wasn't actually the first person to ever escape Azkaban.

However, Harry still had dreams due to his scar. After he told Sirius about them, a team of professional Healers examined the scar and stated that Dark Magic lingered in it. Sirius knew Voldemort must have done something to Harry and he confronted Dumbledore about it. After much pressure, Dumbledore finally admitted that he suspected Voldemort had placed a Horcrux inside Harry. Sirius scoffed when Dumbledore insisted that Harry had to be killed at Voldemort's hand for the Horcux to be removed. In a risky procedure, Harry was electrocuted and then resuscitated after he was dead for a full minute.

"He still has to kill Voldemort," Dumbledore continued to insist.

Sirius snorted. "That's _definitely_ not happening," he said, and then added, "Prophecies are stupid, anyway. I don't believe in them."

With the help of Andromeda, Ted, and Remus, Sirius managed to find the rest of the Horcuxes. By the beginning of Harry's sixth year, all of the Horcruxes had been destroyed. The harder part was finding Voldemort. Snape's body had been discovered in his house with the word 'Traitor' carved into his chest, so they knew Voldemort had followers out there who were helping them.

Draco Malfoy's strange behavior had Harry, Ron, and Hermione watching him carefully. They even followed him into Hogsmeade. After Katie Bell was cursed, with Draco being seen exiting the girls' bathroom, he was investigated for attempted murder by the Aurors. Under threat of prison, he confessed that his family had been harboring Voldemort and his followers in their manor.

By the time the Aurors stormed the house, the Death Eaters had fled, but it was easy to track them. In the chaos of the battle, Voldemort's infant body was dropped and he died instantly from head trauma.

* * *

In his seventh year, Harry felt like he could finally relax and be a normal person. He tried dating Ginny Weasley, since she was there and continued to show interest in him, but he broke up with her by Christmas. All she wanted to do was snog and play Quidditch, while he wanted a real, concrete relationship. He also realized that he was nothing more than an acquisition to her.

Susan Bones found him at the top of the Astronomy Tower one night. He turned to look at her when she opened the door and she stood there, hesitant.

"I won't bite," he offered.

After a moment, she joined him on the rooftop. Harry went back to observing the sky. When he was living with the Tonks family, Dora had taught him a lot of the constellations. Anytime he was deep in thought he found himself looking up at them. He liked to think his parents were up there somewhere.

"I lost family, too," Susan said suddenly.

Harry glanced at her. "You did?"

She nodded. "Not my parents, but I always figured…" She released a sigh and tilted her head to look at the sky. "I wanted revenge for my cousins. Now that it's all over, I don't know what I'll do. Maybe I'll open a bookstore."

"I'm going to be an Auror," Harry said to fill the silence.

"Really? I thought about that, but I'm not cut out for it."

Harry shrugged. "Or I'll play Quidditch professionally. I haven't decided yet."

Susan nudged him. "Well, we still have time, right?" she said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: Draco/Ginny**

All Draco wanted was for someone to save him from drowning. He watched from the shadows as they lowered Snape's body into the ground. Now the only person standing between him and prison was Harry Potter. Draco didn't like the idea of relying on anyone for protection, much less Harry Potter of all people.

"Draco?" said a soft, melodic voice.

Startled, he tore his gaze from the small funeral gathering to the woman who now stood beside him. He hadn't even noticed her approaching him. Her dark red hair fell in waves resembling flames and Draco longed to run his hands through it. The bags under her rich, golden brown eyes were the only thing which marred her appearance.

"Hey." His voice sounded scratchy and he cleared his throat. "Shouldn't you be with Potter?"

"He has Ron and Hermione," she replied. "He doesn't need me right now."

Draco would need her until the end of his life, but he didn't say that aloud. She'd made it clear that she'd chosen Potter over him. Their time together during the war meant nothing to her, even though they'd spent far more time together than the few weeks she'd been with Potter.

As if sensing his thoughts, she put a hand on his arm. It was the same arm which bore the mark of a Death Eater.

"I love him," she said. "I'm sorry, Draco."

He looked down at her hand, wanting to grab her and pull her close, feel her body flush against his own as he kissed her once more…

"I am, too," he said. "Goodbye, Ginny."

Her eyes widened. "You – You're leaving?"

His lips twisted into a small, bitter smile. If she wanted him to stay by her side, then he would be begging for scraps from Potter. Draco might've lost a lot in the war, but he still had a sense of pride.

"Yes," he said. "I hope you're happy with him, Ginny. You won't be seeing me again."

He'd thought it was hard putting her on the train home for Easter break. However, he'd done so because he'd known she would be safer at home. He walked away from her now for a very similar reason, but it hurt no less than it did then.

 **This scene occurs in 1998. They meet again in 2003, when Ginny is married to Harry. While Harry's gone on a mission, Ginny becomes pregnant with "James Sirius Potter" (due 29 March 2004). Harry finds out Draco is the father and insists he and Ginny stay together. After all, his Aunt Petunia has blonde hair, so if the baby does too, then he can claim the blond hair came from Lily's side of the family. From there you can decide the course of the story.**

 **(Recall that we know nothing about JSP's appearance, unlike ASP and LLP.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Notes:

For the sake of this story, James and Lily were 23 when they had Harry. I feel like this is more consistent with what we know about them. Also JKR is really bad at math and I don't trust anything she produces regarding timelines. I doubt the difference in age will have any effect on the story – this is, after all, about Harry's own era – but I figured I'd let you know so I don't get a review complaining 'this isn't canon!'

Another change is that Lily isn't friends with Snape. If she were, Remus or Sirius would have told Harry. It's just another idea JKR shoved into the last book that didn't feel consistent with the rest of the series. It also decreases the value of Snape's redemption, so, in this story, he is on the Light's side because he _wants_ to be, not because he was blackmailed into it. The rest of his characterization will remain the same, though.

James' parents are Charlus Fleamont Potter and Dorea Euphemia Black. Charlus' mother forced him to go by his middle name, and Dorea chose to do the same out of pity for her husband…also because she had a twisted sense of humor, and she liked 'Monty and Mia Potter' and the innuendoes therein (i.e., Mount Me Potter). You'll see Lily saying that a lot.

Neville's great-grandparents are Harfang Longbottom and Callidora Black. They had two children, Owain and Enid. Augusta didn't like the Blacks and forced Owain to sever ties with his family. Enid's husband, Algie Wood, is related to Oliver Wood.

Sirius married Marlene McKinnon, a halfblood.

Lastly, a list of OC's to ease confusion:

 _Evan Potter (b. 24 August 1982)_

 _Ivy Potter (b. 8 August 1984)_

 _Leo Black (b. 9 April 1983)_

 _Phoebe Black (b. 25 June 1984)_

 **Pairings** : James/Lily, Sirius/Marlene, Harry/Susan, Evan/Astoria

CHAPTER ONE

Harry lay on the grass soaking in the afternoon sun. Although his eyes were closed, he could hear his mother and younger brother continuing their Quidditch game. Lily was a Seeker like himself, while Evan was a Chaser like their father, but she wanted Evan to be able to block Seeker moves in an actual game. Too tired from his sparring last night, Harry had quit after ten minutes of playing with them, and chosen to take a nap instead.

"Har- _ry_ ," his younger sister called, stressing the last syllable as she always did when she wanted his attention. "Your girlfriend's here."

His eyes shot open and he scrambled to his feet as Evan flew by him laughing.

"Susan and Harry sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

He made a grab for his brother, which Evan easily dodged by flying higher.

"Mum, I'm going to kill your younger son!"

"I have two?" she asked, affecting surprise. "Merlin, I don't even remember giving birth to the first one."

As Harry growled and made another swipe for Evan, who was flying in circles around him, he heard his father's deep laugh. James had joined Ivy on the back porch along with a girl who had dark, raven-black hair. All three of them watched as Evan had Harry spinning.

"Don't worry, Harricane," said James. "It's just Phoebe. And I'm fairly certain she'd hex you if you tried to kiss her."

"I'd curse him," Phoebe corrected. "With big, pus-filled acne, and then Susan won't _ever_ like him."

Harry stopped and stared at her, trying to determine if it was just an empty threat. For a nine-year old, Phoebe could be quite vindictive. She had a habit of getting ahold of an adult's wand and then hexing the person who'd irritated her. The usual culprit was Evan or her brother, Leo, but Harry wasn't sure if the girlfriend implication was enough to annoy her.

More than likely, Ivy's inspiration for the joke came from an incident at Diagon Alley. Phoebe had come with them to get Evan's first-year supplies, and Harry had taken her to the book shop at her request. While they were there, Ron Weasley's mum, a plump, red-headed woman, had commented that Harry and Phoebe made a cute little couple. Phoebe had complained about it for the rest of the shopping trip.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding out Albus wasn't his son actually made sense to Harry. He'd always pitied the small boy, who looked identical to himself at the age of two. Harry wouldn't have realized this, except Dudley had insisted Harry's family join them for Christmas. Wanting to make amends with his aunt, Harry had accepted Dudley's request.

Petunia had taken one look at Albus and paled.

"He looks just like you," she said. "That's not normal."

"It is in the wizarding world," said Ginny, ignoring the older woman's flinch. "I look just like my mum, and my brother, Percy, looks just like our dad."

"But was Harry really that small?" asked Dudley.

He glanced at the mantel, where his pictures still hung. None of them showed a younger Harry for comparison, and they all dismissed the issue until a few years later, when Harry realized they needed to update the will to include the children. Upon his marriage to Ginny, Harry had made her his sole beneficiary, but she had finally agreed that they should ensure James, Albus, and Lily were treated accordingly should either she or Harry die.

At Gringotts, they had been ushered into a small room with Brandon Leno, an old friend of Fleur's from when she worked at the bank. All official documents, like wills, were handled by a human instead of a goblin.

Harry had reviewed the papers one last time before he agreed to sign them. Everything looked right except for one tiny detail. James and Lily were his blood heirs, while Albus was only listed as an adoptive heir. There was no difference in what they were set to inherit, but Harry wanted to make sure there was no future confusion.

Slowly, Leno's gaze had turned to Ginny.

"What?" she demanded, lifting her chin and looking down her nose at him. "Aren't you going to correct it?"

"You and I both know that's impossible," said Leno.

"Why not?" asked Harry, and he would forever regret that question.

Blood adoption potions were common among the Sacred Twenty-Eight Families, which was another term Harry needed explained to him. They were most often used when a couple had trouble producing an heir. Sometimes they were used to cover up infidelity, although that case was moot seeing as most purebloods knew about the highly illegal potion.

"A better word for it is cloning," said Leno. "Adoption by one parent is unpredictable; sometimes it can cause the baby to become a Squib. Thus the baby is made to be wholly genetically identical to one parent, depending on the baby's gender. This causes another problem, though: Magic isn't inherited through genes, but through spirit."

"That's ridiculous," Ginny spat, some of the few words she had spoken since Leno began the explanation. "Don't bring religion into this."

Eyeing her, Leno said, "Perhaps that is the wrong word. However, the fact remains: no matter _who_ the baby looks like, he or she will still inherit the original parent's magical ability. Mr. Potter, is your younger son capable of the same magic as your other two children?"

Harry thought of how Albus was such a late bloomer compared to James and Lily. By the time he was two, James could summon any toy he wanted just by stretching out his hand. However, Albus had sat with his brow wrinkled in concentration, glaring at the toy until it floated to him.

"Everything comes easy to James," he said. "Lily, well, she doesn't have the same skill, but she's better than Albus."

Leno nodded in understanding. "Boys tend to take after their fathers, while girls model their mothers. Albus' biological father must not have been very good at magic."

"How _dare_ you," Ginny snapped. "Albus is just a late bloomer. He'll be twice as good when he's older!"

"Affinity is judged at an early age," said Leno. "True, there are late bloomers, but they will never be as good as the truly adept."

Ginny had flown into a rage then. Albus was their coddled child, and she couldn't stand any accusations against him. Her reaction was what finally convinced Harry: she was getting far too defensive for the incrimination to not be true. Their resulting divorce was messy, but with Percy's help, they managed to keep it from the press.

Other secrets within the Weasley family had also come to light. As it turned out, Percy was Arthur and Molly's first attempt to have a daughter. They had thought maybe, with the third child, they would get lucky, and with Arthur's permission, Molly had gotten pregnant by using a donor. That attempt didn't work, but when they tried again, Ginny had become their miracle child.

Both Arthur and Molly, the latter in particular, had been furious when they found out what Ginny had done.

"Well what else could I have done?" demanded Ginny.

"You could have told Harry the _truth_ ," Molly snapped at her.

A minute sound alerted them to James standing there in the doorway, his face so pale that, for once, his freckles could be seen. None of them reacted in time to stop him from whirling around and darting away, and moments later, they heard the back door slam. Molly then turned back to Ginny, her own face pale with anger.

"Your family has been destroyed, Ginevra, and it's all because of _you_."

From that time on, James took out most of his issues on Albus, whom he blamed for Harry and Ginny's divorce. Taking her cue from James, Lily barely even interacted with Albus, either, and even went so far as to describe Albus as a 'hypocritical, self-centered ingrate' at one point.

If Lily was like Ginny in looks, then she was like Hermione, or perhaps her maternal grandmother, in personality.

In time, the truth of Albus' parentage came out. Ginny had slept with Zacharias Smith, who was the manager for the Holyhead Harpies when she was on the team. According to her, Zacharias valued her as a woman, while to Harry she was simply a commodity to hang on his arm. Harry found it unlikely that Zacharias valued anyone but himself. Ginny liked Harry being the villain, though, and it was simply easier to go along with her view.

They had joint custody of the children, and any time they went out in public, they pretended to be a happy, perfectly normal family. On the outside, it appeared as though all was well. However, Harry knew that none of them were happy, and they had merely contented themselves with what life had allotted them.

 **Pairings:** Undecided.

 **Notes:** Scorpius is also the result of a Cloning Potion, as Astoria was unable to get pregnant through natural means and Draco desperately wanted an heir.

All wizarding children look like their parents but with one or two variations. James looks just like Harry except for a small smattering of freckles and bright blue eyes, like Arthur. Lily looks just like Ginny except for her deep, scarlet hair, bright as fresh blood, and her hazel eyes.

It's up to you if anyone but Harry, Ginny, her parents, and James find out the truth, and how other dynamics within the family were affected.

Ginny was the one who picked the middle name Severus. Harry propositioned Albus as the first name because no one else could stand Snape (he never told Ginny this, though; she simply thought Albus Severus was a lovely name) and he disliked Thomas as an option.

 **This idea is based on:** In the Epilogue, Ginny is referred to as the children's mother, but I'm fairly certain she's never referred to as Harry's wife (you should fact-check this before you quote me).


	6. Chapter 6

**Premise:** Instead of letting Hagrid take Harry, Sirius raises him in Grimmauld Place. The only people allowed to visit are Remus and the Tonks family. No one else has ever seen Harry until he starts preparatory school at six years old.

 **Requirements:** Zebinus "Zeb" Tonks is born in 1984; he and Dora are like cousins/siblings to Harry. When Harry starts at Hogwarts, Sirius becomes the Potions teacher. Pansy, the Patel twins, and other classmates attend the preparatory school with Harry.

* * *

In the past five years, Sirius hadn't gotten any better at cooking. The bacon was far too crispy for Harry's liking. In contrast, the eggs were mushy, if not runny. He pushed the food around his plate and hoped it would like he'd eaten some.

"Too nervous?" Sirius said sympathetically, and seizing upon this excused, Harry nodded emphatically. "Well, have some bread at least. I don't want everyone thinking I've been starving you."

Bread was a safe choice. Not even Sirius could ruin a slice of bread, unless he added –

"No jam," Harry said quickly.

Sirius looked down at the blackberry jam he'd summoned to the table. "Right, blackberries are evil," he said with a small smile, and then he adopted a more serious expression. "You'll have to get over that someday, you know."

"I will," lied Harry. He had no intention of ever liking blackberries.

They had woken up earlier than usual to prepare for the coming day. Now that he was six, Harry was starting at Heraklion Academy, a preparatory school for students below Hogwarts age. It would also be his first foray into the wizarding world ever since his parents died and Sirius adopted him.

At that moment, the Floo flared upstairs and they heard a cheerful voice exclaim, "Wotcher, Blacks!"

"In the dining room," Sirius called. He'd long since stopped correcting Ted on Harry's surname.

Ted entered the room with two-year-old Zeb in his arms. Unlike his sister, Zeb was not a Metamorphmagus; he had dark caramel hair like his mother and his father's dark eyes. He clapped his hands and smiled when he saw Harry.

"Hawwy!" he exclaimed, using his approximation of Harry's name.

"Hello, Zeb," Harry said, grinning at his baby cousin.

Andromeda followed her husband into the room. As Ted spooned some blackberry jam for Zeb, she took the seat beside Sirius and they bent their heads together. Although Zeb was chattering in his ear, Harry paid more attention to his godfather and aunt's conversation. They spoke quietly, but he caught his name a few times. It sounded like they were worried about his reception in the wizarding world.

"It's disgusting," said Andromeda. "Dumbledore shouldn't have told anyone –"

This was a gripe Harry had heard on numerous occasions, and he was unsurprised when Sirius cut her off. "There's nothing we can do about it now, Andy."

An apprehensive feeling settled in Harry's stomach. Sirius had warned him that people thought he, Harry Potter, had defeated Voldemort. Harry found the idea ridiculous. A baby couldn't defeat a Dark Lord.

"Is _that_ what Sirius is feeding you?" Ted asked, drawing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry glanced down at his plate. Other than the bread, he hadn't finished any of the food.

"Pepper is visiting her family," he said by way of explanation. "And Sirius says we shouldn't trust Kreacher with our food."

Ted lifted one eyebrow. "I daresay you shouldn't trust Sirius, either," he said wryly, and for the first time that morning, Harry cracked a grin.

* * *

"Your mother had a friend," Sirius said slowly. "Severus Snape. He sold her and James out to Voldemort."

Harry's chest exploded with rage, and he wondered how to exact vengeance on the man who'd caused his parents' deaths. Azkaban with the other Death Eaters and their supporters was too merciful. Sirius had taught him that a betrayal from a friend was unforgivable.

"What happened to him?" he demanded.

"He died. He owed James a life-debt, but then he deliberately got James killed." An unkind smile quirked Sirius' lips, and there was a vicious glint in his eyes. "The debt took his life in return."

Harry felt only slightly vindicated. He would have preferred seeing Snape suffer.


	7. Chapter 7

Cursed Child Compliant

 **Lily is sent back in time to 1995. James follows her, initially to rescue her, but they end up staying to change the future. They never go back home, either a) because they die in their efforts or b) they successfully change the future. They go by Lina (amalgamation of Lily and Luna) and Jase (from J.S.) Twiddle. Jase reminds Ginny horribly of Tom Riddle.**

* * *

"What do you _mean_ , Lily's disappeared?" His voice didn't shake. Instead, it came out low and dangerous.

He'd always been good at controlling his emotions. Growing up, he'd watched his parents' rashness and impulsiveness with contempt, and he decided he wanted to be nothing like them. After the catastrophe last year, he'd stopped trying to gain their approval, too. Nothing he ever did would measure up to precious little Albus Severus.

Sometimes he thought his mother had an inkling of the _real_ James. He'd catch her looking at him, her expression tight as she watched him. Then he'd smile, big and bright like in the photos of his Uncles Fred and George, and her shoulders relaxed as if with relief. In those moments, he wasn't sure who she saw when she looked at him, but it wasn't her son.

Harry had no such issue, since he hardly looked at James. They never spent time together, unlike Ginny, who made sure James became a fine chaser like his grandfather.

Albus visibly swallowed. This was the first time he'd seen James' colder side.

"I don't know," he mumbled and looked down at his shoes. "She's just missing. I saw her by the lake, and then she was gone."

James crossed his arms. "Did she jump in?" he asked acidly.

He certainly would, just to escape his brother's presence. Albus had been down ever since he asked out Scorpius, who'd revealed he was straight. His negativity leeched into the air and made James irritable, too.

"No," Albus bit out, looking up at him. "I told you, she _disappeared_."

* * *

Lily knew _where_ she was. She just didn't know _when_.

Across from her sat that old git for whom her brother was named. Behind him stood his other git-namesake, Severus Snape, staring at her with dark, fathomless eyes. She didn't like the way he looked at her. He was imprinting her grandmother onto her, just as her father did.

 _I hate you,_ she thought, meeting his gaze. She projected the thought directly into his mind.

Snape recoiled, but even as he quickly regained control of his expression, Lily internally crowed with victory. James would love seeing this memory, if she ever got back home. He hated their parents' idolization of Snape.

* * *

"Are you hurt?"

Her nerves still shaking with adrenaline, Daphne looked up at the young man who had rescued her. He was dark-haired and tall, but that was all she could discern in the dim light.

* * *

"When I was younger, I'd pretend Aunt Hermione was my mum."

* * *

Other notes:

Lina: idealistic, influences people in a quiet way, extremely loyal to James (the Hat offered her Ravenclaw) – born January 23, 2008

Jase: he's fiercely protective of his sister, charming, can adapt to any situation, sees through superficialities, doesn't appreciate suck-ups (the Hat offered him Slytherin) – born March 22, 2004

Neither of them like their brother, Albus, who is extremely entitled as a result of their parents' favoritism. They never have contact with him ever again, but do discover they strangely miss him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Slice of life, post-war. Pairings:**

Harry x Hermione: Hector James (15 June 2006), Hazel Jean (12 October 2008); Teddy Lupin (19 April 1998)

Ron x Lavender: Primrose (24 May 2006), Leonard (19 August 2008)

Draco x Ginny: Herakles Lucius (3 July 2005), Severus Arturus (4 January 2007), Corona Narcissa (5 November 2008)

George x Katie: Alfred "Alfie" (1 February 2005), Holly (6 August 2007)

Bill x Fleur: Victoire (2 May 2000), Dominique (22 February 2003), Louis (4 December 2005)

 **Excerpt**

In a quiet village called Godric's Hollow lived a family of four. The father, Harry Potter, was a tall man with messy, jet-black hair. On numerous occasions women had been seen flirting with him, but he rebuffed each of their advances. He was deeply devoted to his family, a fact which pleased his wife to no end.

On this morning, he was preparing the children for a trip to King's Cross Station. The family was going to meet his godson, Teddy Lupin, who would be starting his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Come on, Hazel, be good for Daddy," Harry crooned to his daughter. She, like her brother, was resisting his attempts to get her dressed. Then he called in a louder tone, "Hector, have you found your shoes yet?"

"No," the three year old answered stoutly. "Mummy moved them."

"Of course I did," said Harry's wife, Hermione. "You left them on the floor instead of in the shoe basket."


	9. Chapter 9 (Alternate Epilogue)

Ginny graduated from Hogwarts in June 2000. The Quidditch season began again in February, and all of the stadiums were filled to see Harry Potter's girlfriend flying for the Holyhead Harpies. Soon, she wasn't known as Harry Potter's girlfriend anymore, but as Ginny Weasley, one of the best players in the league.

Nearly five years later, she became pregnant with their oldest son. She was forced to resign from the team, but she knew it was worth it the moment she beheld her precious newborn son. James Arthur Potter was born on September 17, 2006, with Ginny's bright brown eyes and his father's mop of jet-black hair. Hermione liked to claim her godson was one of the best birthday presents she'd ever received.

Sirius Evan Potter followed his brother on October 10, 2008. His hair wasn't quite as dark as Harry and James' own, but his eyes were a bright, clear green and he had a dusting of freckles across his nose which Ginny found adorable. He was unexpectedly quiet for someone named after a prankster, but then, the same thing could be said about James.

Lily Luna Potter, born November 6, 2010, was their only child who really looked like Ginny. She had deep, scarlet hair like her grandmother but with a touch of her mother's orange highlights, an abundance of freckles, bright hazel eyes, and a quick smile. More often than not, she roped Sirius into one of her pranks, leaving James to clean up after them.

Ron and Hermione also delayed having children. He was busy with the Aurors and she had numerous law cases to handle. They had little time for each other, much less children. Finally, Hermione announced she was ready to have children, and Rose Henrietta Weasley was born on May 27, 2008. Her younger brother, Hugo Ronald Weasley, was born on May 13, 2011.

Several years after the war, Neville began courting Hannah Abbott, the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron. She was down-to-earth and, unlike everyone else, she didn't expect him to be a hero. In fact, when she found out how much he hated being an Auror, she encouraged him to find a better, more fulfilling job. Neville became the Professor of Herbology in 2008. He and Hannah went on to have two children: Joseph Francis Longbottom, born March 6, 2011, and Alison Emma Longbottom, born April 7, 2014.

Luna traveled the world for a long time before she met Rolf Scamander, a magical zoologist. One thing led to another and they ended up having two twin sons, Lorcan Xeno and Lysander Newt Scamander, born June 11, 2012.

Draco spent ten years in prison for his attempts at murder. When he was released, he met Astoria Greengrass, a sickly young woman who never expected anyone to love her. It was a marriage of convenience, but they both loved their son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, who was born February 2, 2014.

 **Other Weasley family:**

Bill x Fleur: Victoire (May 2, 2000), Dominique (February 23, 2003) and Louis (December 16, 2005)

Percy x Audrey: Mary Winifred and Lucy Georgina (July 23, 2003)

George x Katie: Alfred "Alfie" (February 1, 2005) and Holly (November 22, 2007)


End file.
